Dangan Ronpa 3 - King of the Castle
by Northlion
Summary: Monobear and Super High School Level Despair are back, this time spreading their despair throughout the U.S. Having taken control of Lyreville Manor, they kidnapped twenty children across the states and dropped them into a life of mutual killing. Will they be able to make it out alive, or will hope be extinguished for good? (NOT SYOC)
1. Chapter 0 - Despair in America

**This is my first attempt at a story, so I hope this works...  
****Anyways, welcome to a story of despair! And a little hope. But not really. Anyways, there will be 19 students this time around, and I'm a really bad writer, so please leave reviews. It will probably suck, but I'm a stickler for grammar, so you can count on me for that. I am also not good at managing characters either, and there is a chance that this story may be dropped if I become to busy with school and such. If that time arises, donut worry, I will end the story with a despairing twist, where everyone gets executed for guessing the wrong person and such. But anyways! On with the despair!  
****P.S. Another important note: I will be doing this format by using other elements obtained from fanfics I have read/am reading. The format will be: Abnormal Days stuff will be like in the manga, Investigation and Trial like in the games, with an endcard at the end of each chapter like the anime. So, the point of view of the chapter will be of the victim, then the Investigation and Trial will be from the point of view of a character who has yet to be decided. Understand? Good. So, anyways, for the second time, allow the despair to commence! See you on the other side~ Fufu~**

/

The manor was gigantic. And beautiful. The mother of pearl with the lapis lazuli trim made the building sparkle in the moonlight. But Monokuma didn't care. He simply sat on a velvet throne, in a beautiful ballroom, with twenty-one podiums in a circle in front of him. There were twenty pictures of high school students, and they were each behind a podium. However, behind the podium in front of the sadistic black and white bear, was a picture frame with the face of Junko Enoshima. He frowned. "Well, we must get rid of that. After all, since the Future Foundation incident, Junko Enoshima no longer exists. Upupupu~" he said as he jumped from his regal position. He punched a paw straight through the photograph, demolishing it. As it fell to the floor, a new picture rose from where it once stood, with Monobear's face on it. Monokuma smiled. "Well well well. It's about time my beautiful face appeared amongst the ranks of these Super High School Level bastards. Upupupu~" Grinning, Monokuma disappeared, leaving these paintings, waiting for the newest prey to arrive.

/

Zachary (Zak) Quellsh - Super High School Level Teen Music Analyst  
Raspberry Sorbet - Super High School Level Gourmet  
Demitri Nonia - Super High School Level Astrologist  
Laura Vitrelle - Super High School Level Painter  
Neru Nimanima - Super High School Level Occultist  
Bradley (Brad) Connors - Super High School Level Attorney  
Aquamarine - Super High School Level Doctor  
Alexander (Alex) Bentley - Super High School Level Twins  
Alexa Bentley - Super High School Level Twins  
Marshal Scott - Super High School Level Psychologist  
Kaitlin (Kat) Stephenson - Super High School Level Copycat  
Serena Masadelle - Super High School Level Actress  
Vanellope Ludenberg - Super High School Level Gambler  
Travis (Trav) Buchanan - Super High School Level Detective  
Felicity Ruano - Super High School Level Weapons Expert  
Danielle (Dani) Baron - Super High School Level Multiple Personalities  
Maximilian (Max) Peck - Super High School Level Mime  
Emma (Emmie) Fleury - Super High School Level Anime Geek  
Celia Arrazano - Super High School Level Chambermaid/Super High School Level Popstar

/

**Until next time~  
Fufu~**


	2. Chapter 0 - Prologue Part 1

Zak Quellsh was lazing about in his room. He was reclining in his favorite swivel chair, his feet up on his wooden desk. The walls were a calming green. He had one white earbud in his ear, and he was swinging the other one in his hands. He was listening to a new song iTunes gave him. It was called "Crane" and it was by some rising japanese idol named Sayaka Maizono who went to Hopes Peak Academy a while back and was murdered by some redhead baseball player. He shook his head. It sounded stupid just thinking of it. The song having finished, he just had to listen to one more. It was called "(ab)Normal Days" by Celia Arrazano. She was the hippest idol in all the land. However, the song was a bit dreary for him, so he decided to come back to it later. He strapped his iPhone to his arm, deciding to go for a run. He got up and grabbed a bottle of ice cold water from his fridge. He quickly checked his appearance in the mirror, his jade green eyes looking back at him. He ruffled his short, dirty blonde hair, and grabbing his keys, he ran out of his house, locking it behind him. He began to jog down the road, and saw two men in black suits biking near him. He began to run a little faster, his suspicion of the well dressed men increasing began to bike faster, and it became apparent that he was being chased. They were gaining on him, as they were riding bikes. Suddenly, he gasped as a white rag was wrapped around his face, the scent of chloroform invading his nostrils. As he passed out, the men loaded him into a brown potato bag and biked away.

/

Raspberry Sorbet was in a high quality pastry restaurant on the outskirts of Paris. This was her favorite place to go on her frequent visits to France. She ordered a jelly donut and sat in a chair. The waiter, a tall lanky man, brought forth a poofy powdered donut on a silver platter, which Raspberry took it with a frown, waving him away. "This time took 2 seconds longer than the last order. I expected more from you, Francois." She pursed her lips. She brought the donut to her mouth, her curled purple hair bobbing in the drafty restaurant. She took a bite, and a puff of powdered sugar puffed onto her face. She dropped her donut, slumped into her chair. Two men in black suits came in through the back of the barren restaurant, and loaded Raspberry into a brown potato bag. They loaded it into a van with a Monokuma face on the side and drove away.

/

Demitri Nonia was in his room, which was a deep navy with gold stars and moons adorning the ceiling and floor. His coat of the same design was billowing in the A/C as he looked through his telescope at the night sky. He heard a thumping noise outside his window, and looked to see what it was. Suddenly, two men in suits grabbed him and yanked him out of his window. His screams were muffled by the chloroform-coated rag that was clamped across his mouth. He was loaded into a brown potato bag and tossed into the back of a van.

/

Laura Vitrelle was in her town's rec room, painting one of her latest masterpieces. She brushed the deep red paint over the canvas, adding a splash of color to her sunset. She got up and stretched her arms, going to get some purple. She looked around the room, her eyes settling on the paint buckets. She grabbed a heavy can of purple paint, and it slipped from her hands, splattering all over the tile floor. She began to cry. "Oh no! Not again!" she weeped, reaching for a rag. As she kneeled down, she caught a whiff of the paint. That was odd. This paint smelled different from the rest. She leaned in and sniffed it, and as chloroform filled her nostrils, her face fell into the paint. Two men in fancy suits entered the room and picked her up, loaded her into a brown potato bag, and dragged the bag outside. They haphazardly tossed her into the back of a van with a huge Monokuma decal on the side of it and drove away.

/

Neru Nimanima was alone in a refrigerator box on the side of the road. She shivered, and instantly felt warmth drape over her. "T-thank you, kind spirits," she said, a small smile adorning her face, but just for a second. She saw two men in fancy suits walk down the alley towards her, and suddenly, a vision flashed through her mind. A black and white bear. Dead people all over the floors. A solitary man in the center, holding the plush bear from before, laughing amongst all the despair. And she saw twenty high school children, including herself, kidnapped and transported to a mansion. She jumped out of her box and began to run. "Y-you stay away from me! Y-you guys are h-h-horrible people!" she screeched, racing towards the fence. If she could make it over, then she could go to the payphone and call the police. She scrambled up the fence, and felt a hand on her foot. She turned around, and kicked outwards, her bare foot colliding with a face. She screamed some more. "Spirits! Save me- AGhU!" she cried as she was yanked from her hold on the fence and her face was pressed into a damp towel. She inhaled, and was unconciously loaded into a van with a Monokuma decal, which drove away.

/

**Here we are! The first five characters! The next three chapters will be like this for the other characters, so enjoy!  
****Until next time~  
Fufu~**


	3. Chapter 0 - Prologue Part 2

**YAHOO I AM SO HAPPY CAPTAINPANCAKES CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING MY FIRST FOLLOWER AND REVIEWER :D Also I will fix that fankoos~  
Also, if my writing is terrible right now, it's because 1) I'm a terrible writer, and 2) I can't stand prologues. They just annoy me. But I shall forge my way through to the murderness! :D**

/

Bradley Connors was just finishing up his latest case, watching the true culprit being led away in chains. He smiled, knowing he had done good for the world. He was glad that he was as talented an attorney as he is; it allowed him to stand for justice. He adjusted his crimson tie, snapped closed his briefcase, and left the courtroom, waving a goodbye to the judge. He opened the big double doors into the fresh air, and saluted the statue of Justice, the Greek god of...well...justice. He walked across the street to the court's parking garage and calmly strolled to his black Lexus. He opened the door to his car, and got in. He started the car, and as he pulled out of the spot, another van, with a big Monokuma decal, drove right behind him, and they crashed. The airbags in the car went off, releasing a white powder that enveloped Brad's senses. As he passed out, two men in formalwear loaded him into a bag and tossed him into the van, leaving the poor little demolished Lexus in the middle of a parking garage.

/

Aquamarine sighed, taking her glasses off of her face and rubbing her temples. As she placed them into the pocket of her lab coat, she waved goodbye to her fellow doctors, although there was nothing good about it. Normally, she wouldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of her career as a doctor, but she allowed a salty tear to slip from her eye as she removed her protective mask. That poor little boy. She sighed, untying her long black hair. She smoothed down her skirt and walked towards the bathroom, her heels clicking as she went. As she entered, just needing to wash her hands, she thought she saw something in the shadows. "Hello?" she asked, but their was no answer. She shrugged, and began to wash her hands. She always had loved the smell of the soap in the hospital; she adored lavender. She took a whiff, and her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the floor. Suddenly, two men in formalwear hoisted up her limp body and dropped it in a brown potato sack. As they were escaping out of the window, an elderly woman entered the restroom. She gasped, and started freaking out as the men leaped deftly through the open window. A nurse ran up to her. "What's wrong, Mildred?" she asked. "T-there were two m-men! They were in s-s-suits and ties and t-they had someone i-in a bag! They j-just jumped out o-of that w-window!" Mildred replied. "You need more rested, sweetie. I'll take you to your room," the nurse said, promptly leading the woman back to her room.

/

Alex and Alexa Bentley were in the park, relaxing under a tree. Loving the outdoors and reading, they both propped themselves up against the tree with a good book; Alex was reading the final _Harry Potter_, while Alexa was finishing up the _Twilight _series. Besides them, the park was empty. They heard a rustling in the trees above, and looked up simultaneously. The twins then looked at eachother, and shrugged, going back to their books. Suddenly, two rags were wrapped around their faces, and they looked at eachother in fear one last time before they passed out. Two men in formalwear each loaded one child apiece into a brown sack, and chucked them haphazardly into a truck with a Monokuma decal, driving away.

/

Marshal Scott was on his lunch break, and was finishing up a turkey sub. _What patient do I have next?_ he asked himself, looking through his planner. He stopped at a page and ran his finger down it, jabbing a person's name with it. _Oh, next is that girl who has that persecution complex. Touko, right? Yeah, she was like, really into me, even though she said I wasn't her type. Huh._ He closed his planner and placed it in his satchel. He decided to cut his lunch short, as he wanted to get ready for his next patient. He got up, grabbing his satchel, and headed inside. He sat in his room, and made sure everything was as it should be, and he pulled out his notebook. He looked at his watch. _1:30. Okay, she should be here about...now,_ he thought as Touko opened the door. "Hello there Touko! Why don't you have a seat?" he said. "O-oh, I see how it is. Y-you just w-want me to s-s-sit down so you d-don't have to s-see how fat I a-am," she replied, taking a seat on a long velvet sofa. "Effervescent as always, Touko!" he remarked, scribbling a little something in his notebook. Then, Touko sneezed. "Bless you," Marshal said, not looking up. Suddenly, he felt something whizz by his neck. His head shot up as he saw Touko aim another pair of scissors at his neck. "Don't move, sweetie pie! Gahahahahahahahahaha!" she cried, throwing another pair. He screamed. "T-touko! What's gotten into you?" he yelped, kinda in a Scooby-Doo like fashion, dodging the flying scissors. "Touko? Are you seriously comparing me to little miss gloomy? You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me! The name's Genocider Syo! Gahahahahahahahahaha!" Suddenly, she whipped a chloroform rag out of her pocket, and wrapped it around the teen's nostrils. As he inhaled and his eyes rolled back into his head, two men in formalwear entered the room. Genocider then promptly sneezed. "Is it done, Fukawa-san?" one of them asked. "Y-yes. Now, did y-y-you discuss w-with the j-judge about me b-being found innocent for w-what happened to S-soy's latest v-victim?" she replied. They nodded, loading Marshal into a sack. "O-okay. I-i'm going to g-go home to my B-b-byakuya-sama," she said, quickly leaving the room. She dashed back in and plucked her scissors from the wall. She waved, and ran out the door, holding her pigtails so tightly that her fingers turned white. The men in formalwear left through the back entrance, loading Marshal's unconscious body into the van with the Monokuma decal, and drove away.

/

**OMG I ALMOST WROTE GENOCIDER SOY AND IM JUST LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW  
So, here are your second set of characters! I may have the third set up later, depending on how much time I have!  
Until next time~  
Fufu~**


	4. Chapter 0 - Prologue Part 3

**Part 3 has arrived! :D**

/

Kat Stephenson was standing in the mall, looking for someone uptight and snooty to copy. She saw two men in formalwear, and knew that they were the perfect target. She crept up behind them, and overheard their conversation.

"Okay...so, 11 should be here, right?"

"Yeah, we just need to grab it and run."

"Yeah, we just need to grab it and run," Kat mimicked perfectly. She laughed as the older man whirled around and frowned at her. Then, she gasped as a white gas was sprayed on her face and she collapsed. Then, the men put on gas masks and put a gas mask on her as well. Then, they loaded her into a bag. The first one tossed a canister into the middle of the mall, and the room started filling with toxic purple smoke. As the men ran out, people started collapsing. After they had driven away in the Monokuma van, all of the mall patrons had collapsed. Every last one of them was dead.

/

Serena Masadelle was practicing her lines for her next movie in the abandoned theatre, waiting for her partner to arrive. She heard the door open, and called out to him. "Daniel? Is that you?" she asked, as two men in formalwear entered the main area. "Oh, sorry. I'm waiting for my friend," she said, and they nodded. "Yes, we're just here to inspect the place. We were considering buying it," one of them said, smiling. Serena smiled, not paying attention as the other man shot a tranquilizer dart in her neck. She passed out and collapsed onto the floor. The man who had spoken to the renowned actress pulled out a bag that seemed heavy. He reached in, and pulled out the bound body of a dead boy, about Serena's age, and probably her acting partner, Daniel. Then, they loaded the girl into the bag, and left the theatre. They tossed the bag into the back of the Monovan and drove away.

/

Taeko Yasuhiro sighed. She was beginning to regret her actions. Letting Enoshima get to her like that? Trading in the lives of countless others just to survive? No...wait...she was just lying to herself again. As she was reclining on her sofa, the doorbell to her grandeur mansion rang. Preferring not to be removed from her luxurious position, she rang a small bell, and a vampire? No, just a normal person dressed like one, sped to her side. "What do you need, Miss Ludenberg?" he asked. "Answer the door, you incompetent fool!" she cried, shooing him away. He quickly ran to the door, opening it, only to breathe his last breath as he was shot in the chest. Taeko toppled off of her chair, rubbing her head. She saw...them. The two men...in formalwear... She jumped from the floor and started ringing her bell shrilly. All of her hundreds of vampire slaves ran to her. "Get them!" she shrieked, pointing her finger at the men in formalwear. As her loyal underlings chased towards the men, they were shot down with relative ease, until there was a mass of bodies on the floor, discarded guns that had ran out of ammunition among them. "Well then. Checkmate for me, is it? I've changed my name. Vanellope Ludenberg, at your service," the girl said, wrapping her hands together under her face, a fake grin plastered on. The men tossed a canister of knockout gas at the gambler, placing two gas masks over their faces. They grabbed her, and roughly dropped her into a sack, loading her into the Monokuma van and driving away.

/

Travis Buchanan was investigating yet another crime scene. His detective skills sought out by cops across the globe, he was working on the case of his nemesis, Genocider Syo. They had no leads, excluding that TV show that showed the girl, Touko Fukawa, as Genocider Syo, but that was most likely an actor's portrayal. Her latest victim was almost enough to bring her to court last time, but strangely, the judge denied it. This caused Travis to be even more compelled to catch the gruesome killer she was. Currently, there was a man pinned to the wall. His name was unimportant to the steely detective. He was quickly inspecting the scissors for fingerprints, but alas, Syo was careful. He smiled at two men in formalwear as they walked down the alley, presumably to thank him for his assistance, as most people did. He removed his cap to run his fingers through his hair, his ahoge emerging from hibernation under his hat as it sprang into places, no matter how many times he tried to get rid of it. Suddenly, he felt a rag clamp around his neck, and realized what it was - chloroform. Before he passed out, all he saw was something familiar looking on the jackets of one of the men. The crest known worldwide for the despair-inducing event that had taken place there recently - Hope's Peak Academy, now jokingly called "Academy of Despair."

/

Felicity Ruano was training, as usual, in the gym near the army base she lived at. Rolling up her camo sleeves and camo pants, she readied a punching bag, and kicking up her feet, began to pummel it in quick succession, with dancer-like movements. Soon, the punching bag fell from the ceiling, hit the floor, and exploded. Felicity kicked it one more time for good measure, and headed out to start practicing her weapon training. She entered the room built just for her to hone her recently noticed "Super High School Level Talent," which was being a weapons expert. Today, her assigned weapon was a Plexiglas chopstick. A training dummy was facing her. She quickly picked up the chopstick, and ran at her opponent. She kicked the dummy squarely in the chest, and then poked out its eyes with the chopstick. With incredible force, she stabbed the dummy with the Plexiglas chopstick in the stomach multiple times, until fake blood, which was actually Pepto Bismol, leaked from its stomach onto the floor. She smiled, and then saw two men in formalwear enter the room. "Aha! A real opponent for once, I see! These dicktoasters decided to give me a challenge!" she cried, leaping from foot to foot. As the men whipped out rags dyed blue from their pockets, Felicity knew something was wrong. As they attempted to wrap the cloths around her face, she deftly avoided each and every one of their moves. She stabbed the sunglasses of one man, rendering his eyes useless as he stumbled into a wall. The other man yanked two gas masks from his bag, swiftly placing one on his partner and one on himself. Felicity frowned, wondering what was going on as she chased after the man, who locked the doors. "What the fuck are you doing? Do you want two broken legs?" she asked. Without responding, the man grabbed a canister from a brown sack with a Monokuma face on it, and chucked it to the floor as it began to release a toxic purple glass. Felicity, having worked with these types of toxins before, began to bang on the door, willing someone...anyone...for help. She held her breath for as long as she could, but she was unable to avoid the enveloping gas as she passed out cold onto the floor. The shady man pulled out two sacks, loading her into one and his partner into the other, escaping out the window.

/

**OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AGH I SUCK  
****Anyways, I am so sorry. I have just had no time lately, and with school and all, but hopefully, this will be the worst gap you guys will ever get, okay? I really hope you liked this, and Part 4 will be here soon-ish!  
Until next time~  
Fufu~**


	5. Chapter 0 - Prologue Part 4

**AGAGH I WROTE LIKE HALF OF THIS AND DIDNT SAVE KMN  
Oh FYI when Dani is talking and there is an asterisk she switches personalities and they cycle in order. Also, it carries over from chappie to chappie starting at when the main character meets everyone.  
1) Calm  
2) Timid  
3) Insane  
4) Child-like  
5) Mean  
6) Sassy**

/

Danielle Baron was relaxing at the beach on a tropical island, as she was on vacation. Even though it was a hot day, she was still in her batman pajamas, her outfit of choice. She finished off her third blueberry milkshake in a coconut, and adjusted her shades as a tan waiter walked up to her. "Anything else, ma'am?" he asked. "Yes, please, could you get me * a r-refill, if it's n-not too much t-trouble? * Like I care! Gahahahaha * hee~ Could I also get a fan * right now, you slow douchebag! * Boi, you best be hurrying up! *" she replied, shooing him away. Then, two men in formalwear walked up. "Would you mind, please? You're blocking my tan. * It would nice i-if you c-could move, * losers! Gahahahaha * hee~" Then, the men wrapped a rag around her face with a blue-ish tint to it, and as she fainted, they lowered her into a submarine with Monokuma on it and subbed away.

/

Maximilian Peck was on the streets, working for some money, as usual. Ever since the government had appointed him as the Super High School Level Mime, his work had advanced even more. He moved his gloved hands in a boxed shape as the crowd around him started to throw coins and bills into a hat. He dissipated the imaginary box, and saw two men in formalwear mingled amongst the crowd. _That's odd,_ he thought. _I don't usually see people in that nice clothing around here._ He "created" a rope, and lassoed one of the men, pretending to pull him in. Suddenly, the man lunged at him, and, catching him by surprise, snatched a bowling pin from his sack and clubbed the mime over the head. Then, he placed a gas mask over his own face, then Max's, and tossed one to his companion, who tossed a Monokuma canister onto the ground that spewed purple gas. They raced to the Monokuma van, dragging Max behind them in a brown sack. They leaped in, chucking the bag into the back, and drove away, watching the spectators drop like flies.

/

Emma Fleury was still watching that TV show. It was aired all across the world a couple years ago, where 15 children were locked in a school called "Hope's Peak Academy" by a sadistic mastermind who controlled a half black, half white bear called Monokuma. She was nearing the end; the only remaining students were Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Byakuya Togami, and Touko Fukawa. They were about to reveal the mastermind. She was so excited! Eating popcorn like there was no tomorrow, she anticipated Naegi's next words. "That means...the mastermind...is-" and then the power went out. Emmie growled. Then, she picked up her popcorn bowl, and flipped it in the air. "WHGAYFEYHFEYFHEEYWISEIFEHNFNEKJWNKCVDWCNMIWUNJARH EGRAHEGHGHGH" she screeched, jumping about the room. Then, she heard a window break. However, she was unable to investigate, as the glass breaking was a tranquilizer dart shooting through the window at high velocity with perfect accuracy at Emmie's neck. As she passed out, two men in formalwear entered through the window. They loaded her into a bag, and one of the men ejected the disc from the Blu-ray player connected to Emmie's TV. He took the disc and snapped it in half, discarding it in the trash can. Then, they left the house, loaded Emmie into the Monokuma van, and drove away.

/

Celia Arrazano was performing onstage, singing her newest hit song, (Ab)Normal Days. As the fans waved their hands, she finished the song, and dropped the microphone. Making sure her blue zigzag wig was properly in place, she leaped into the audience, who successfully caught her. As she was passed back, she smiled, loving her life. Then, she felt an absence of people, and looked down, only to see that two men in formalwear were carrying her. She began to writhe and shriek, but no one was responding. She looked, and saw that every one of her dancing fans were dead. She screamed as she was carried outside, and chucked into a van with a Monokuma decal. She hit the wall, and felt her head throb for a moment before she passed out, as the men in formalwear drove 19 high schoolers away to Lyreville Manor.

/

**I'm just so sorry. I am just really tired of prologues and crap, and I had the Falcon Sound Invitational yesterday, so I was playing music all day basically, and I am really tired. I hope you guys liked this, and if you didn't like it, good for you.  
Until next time~  
Fufu~**


End file.
